1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrub brushes, and more particularly to a scrub brush structured for facilitating scrubbing of flat and cornered surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scrub brushes are hand-held instruments used for scrubbing flat or gently curved surfaces, such as floors and bath tubs. Conventional scrub brushes are composed of a body having a bottom, an opposite top and an edge defined therebetween. The bottom is provided with a plurality of bristles which are perpendicularly oriented with respect to the bottom. Generally, the bristles are set back from the edge of the body, and the bristles are all uniformly arranged and of uniform length for scrubbing a flat surface beneath the bottom of the body. The top of the body is generally flat and not shaped for comfortable and efficient handling thereof during a scrubbing operation. Some conventional scrub brushes address this handling problem by providing a handle whereby the user grabs hold thereof above the top of the body, and some provide a ridge around the edge adjacent the flat top thereof for providing enhanced gripping. Further, conventional scrub brushes are not structured to allow a user to scrub corners. Even if a conventional scrub brush has a shade other than square or rectangular, such as having a body pointed at one or both ends, conventional scrub brushes only have bristles pointing straight down from the bottom of the body, thus making them ineffective to scrub corners even if they have a pointed front end.
In this regard, it should be noted that corners can be two or three dimensional. A two dimensional corner is defined by the intersection of two mutually perpendicular planes, such as a floor meeting a wall; a three dimensional corner is defined by the intersection of three mutually perpendicular planes, such as a floor meeting with two mutually perpendicular walls.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a scrub brush which is structured to be comfortably and controllably held, has a variety of bristles for facilitating scrubbing of variously oriented surfaces, and has a shape which facilitates scrubbing of corners as well as flat and gently curved surfaces.